custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock
Warlock is a mysterious and powerful being, a former Dark Hunter, and a figure from Mersery's personal future. Biography Little to nothing is known about Warlock other than he was once the ruler of a small spit of land deep in the Southern Islands, where he was worshipped as a sorcerer and something of a magician by the island's natives. Eventually, he was approached by members of the Dark Hunters, who convinced him to join their ranks under the servitude of their leader, the Shadowed One. Becoming one of the group's most mysterious and powerful operatives, and was assigned missions that required the "disappearance" of certain rivals and foes of the Hunters. His efficiency and bizarre capabilities eventually sparked whispered rumors and stories that Warlock had mystical and legendary powers. Eventually, however, unknown circumstances forced him to quit the Hunters and go rogue, and he disappeared from the known universe, having obviously entered some form of self-imposed exile. What happened to him during this time is unknown, other than he made his first reappearance in centuries after the Great Spirit Robot was severely damaged in the epic battle between Mata Nui and Teridax, therefore rendering the internal universe of the Matoran and other native species uninhabitable. He then migrated onto the surface of Spherus Magna, though promptly vanished afterwards. It is implied that Warlock is a person from (or at least has knowledge of) the personal future of the Mersion scientist Mersery. How this is possible remains unknown. Abilities and Traits Little is known of Warlock's personality, other than he is exceptionally quiet and rarely speaks around others, generally preferring to stay silent; a fact which only boosts his eerily mysterious reputation. During his days as a Dark Hunter, he carried out his missions carefully and cautiously, and always planned ahead to prepare for almost every possible outcome. For much of his life, Warlock has been said to possess magical and mystic powers by less intellectual beings, though this is far from true. Nonetheless, Warlock has shown to be an exceptionally powerful being, and possesses the power to create life-like illusions; his power is so great, that it almost rivals that of the Great Spirit Mata Nui himself. He also possesses telekinetic abilities, though again, its on an extremely advanced levels compared to that of other people and races with telekinetic abilities. An additional ability of his, is the ability to animate and solidify the shadows cast by others, bring them to life, and make them serve him. He is capable of making these shadows attack their casters, though it requires an extraordinary amount of energy to maintain this power for long periods of time. Warlock's armor is extremely though, and is almost as durable as that of a Makuta's armor. Mask and Tools Warlock wears the Great Mask of Atomic Vision, which allows him to see every individual atom around him, and helps him to find stress points in armor or in physical structures. In combat, Warlock wields the Umbra Staff, a weapon which he can use to focus and amplify his ability to animate shadows, though will slowly drain the life force of others close by to provide power for the staff. He also wields a shield, which is capable of deflecting and rebounding most forms of energy and physical-based attacks thrown at it. Trivia *Warlock was originally a Dark Hunter created by for his storyline, though when he retired from active life on the wiki, he handed the character over to , who expanded him, built a MOC form for him, and gave him a place in his continuity. *Aspects of his fundamental character were based off the character of Professor River Song, a character from the personal future of the Doctor, the main protagonist of the British science-fiction television show, Doctor Who. *In original drafts, Warlock was intended to be a future version of Mersery himself, flung back in time and in a special disguise, though the idea was later dropped due to being considered too similar to the sub-plot concerning Toa Akatark's true identity. *Though Warlock, is shown wearing a Pakari Nuva to represent the Mask of Atomic Vision, story-wise, however, it is non-canon, and the canon appearance of the mask was designed and drawn by user . Appearances *''The Curtain Descends'' (First Appearance; Appears in a Dream) Category:Characters Category:Dark Hunters Category:Former Dark Hunters